Cognitive Surplus: Creativity and Generosity in a Connected Age
Cognitive Surplus: Creativity and Generosity in a Connected Age (en español Excedente cognitivo: creatividad y generosidad en la era de la conectividad) es un ensayo escrito por Clay Shirky, que indirectamente se deriva y relaciona con otra obra del mismo autor, titulada Here Comes Everybody, donde particularmente se analiza el impacto de los medios sociales sobra nuestra civilización. Resumen El tema central del libro se basa en la tendencia actual de que la gente usa cada vez mejor y de forma más constructiva su tiempo libre, en comparación, por ejemplo, con lo que ocurría antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y esta tendencia se ha acentuado sobremanera en los últimos años, con el advenimiento y el desarrollo de los sistemas en línea. Estos sistemas no solamente han permitido estudiar autónomamente aquello que es de particular interés de cada quien, sino también el desarrollo de proyectos en forma colaborativa (tipo Wikipedia, por ejemplo), además del uso práctico de variadas formas de consulta, colaboración e intercambio. Esto incita a reflexionar sobre este asunto, por ejemplo, intentando catalogar o clasificar los medios, las formas y los motivos que se hallan detrás de estas nuevas formas de comunicación y producción cultural,Felipe Estrada Ramírez, Cultura y comunicación, espacio digital 'Letras-Uruguay / Espacio Latino'. así como señalar ejemplos claves.Boris Buden, Judith Butler, Alberto de Nicola, Brian Holmes, Jens Kastner, Maurizio Lazzarato, Isabell Lorey, Stefan Nowotny, Gerard Rauning, Gigi Roggero, Raúl Sánchez Cedillo, Hito Steyerl, Benedetto Vecchi, Marion von Osten, Producción cultural y prácticas instituyentes: Líneas de ruptura en la crítica institucional, espacio digital 'SlideShare', colectivo editorial 'Transform - Traficantes de Sueños' (2008), ISBN 978-84-96453-31-9. Entre otras cosas, Clay Shirky reconoce que las actividades para las cuales usamos nuestro exceso cognoscitivo y nuestro tiempo libre en ciertos casos pueden ser frívolas, como por ejemplo la creación y difusión de los llamados lolcats (o sea, "macros cómicas con gatos" o "cuadros cómicos con gatos"), que en definitiva son nuevas y valiosas formas de expresión y comunicación humana. A pesar del sesgo frívolo y singular de cierto tipo de creaciones y comunicaciones, que en algunos casos pareciera que tienen como objetivo central la diversión o la burla, en la obra se señala que incluso los matices más necios de estas ingeniosas y divertidas formas de pasar el tiempo son preferibles en muchos aspectos a los miles de millones de horas que, por ejemplo, el televidente estadounidense pasa diariamente, en forma pasiva, devorando programas y seriales de muy dudosa calidad. El televidente en muchos casos mira la "pantalla chica" en forma obsesiva y como embobado o hipnotizado, lo que podría catalogarse como el equivalente moderno del Gin Craze o « locura del gin » o « furor por el gin », que marcó el inicio del siglo XVIII, cuando esa bebida se hizo popular en la clase obrera británica. En efecto, en ambos casos podría decirse que hay rasgos de inadaptación o de autoanestesiamiento de la gente o un deseo de evasión, respuestas a cuestiones sociales posiblemente mal planteadas o mal resueltas, en un momento de quiebre social o de un cambio radical en la civilización. Esta especie de borrachera mediática, alimentada por ciertas pesadillas urbanas y laborales –típicas de la revolución industrial–, en buena medida terminó cuando la sociedad inglesa pudo desarrollar "una nueva realidad urbana creada por la enorme y variada densidad social de Londres, ... que convirtió a esa ciudad en ... una moderna y pujante urbe, sin duda una de las más adelantadas del mundo todo".Shirky-2011, pp. 1-3. Lo que en aquellos días del siglo XVIII hizo a muchos hundirse en la insania y el consumismo seguramente no fue ningún grupo de leyes. En ese entonces, el consumo de ginebra se abordó como el problema a resolver, cuando de hecho esto fue una reacción al traumático y dramático cambio social que se había dado en la sociedad, unido a la rigidez y la falta de respuestas de los anteriores modelos cívico-sociales para enfrentar las nuevas situaciones. En realidad, muchas de las instituciones del nuevo "mundo industrializado" no surgieron como solución al clima socialEl ser humano es eminentemente social y gregario, o sea, vive y se desarrolla en una sociedad específica, donde desarrolla una cultura. La cultura social es definida por John W. Newstrom y Keith Davis (Organizational behavior: Human behavior at work, 1993) como "el medio ambiente social de las creencias desarrolladas por los seres humanos, junto a las costumbres, los conocimientos y las prácticas que definen las conductas convencionales en una sociedad". Estas conductas convencionales o usuales aceptadas en una sociedad ejercen una influencia sobre todos los niveles conscientes y subconscientes del pensamiento, lo que repercute en las acciones que realizan los individuos, de conformidad con las expectativas y otros incentivos institucionales o sociales. Un buen ejemplo de lo dicho anteriormente lo constituyen los mitos y los estereotipos, que las sociedades construyen y que expresan sus valores, tradiciones, costumbres, relaciones interpersonales, etcétera, en una determinada época. Por cierto, una sociedad tiene necesidad de construir mitos y estereotipos para su propio consumo, y esto sucede "a veces como afirmación de los que son administrados desde los poderes, a veces como mecanismo compensatorio, a veces como soterrada subversión a lo que se intenta imponer desde las cúpulas, o a veces todo eso junto". Aquí, la imaginación mítica es generosa y democrática: "casi cualquier objeto o persona o hábito es susceptible de convertirse en mito y de pasar a formar parte del acervo de fetiches y señalamientos que ubican al individuo ante el mundo y la sociedad" Cultura general y cultura universal", en ''"La cultura organizacional en México", de José Guadalupe Vargas Hernández, Editorial Juan Carlos Martínez Coll, ISBN 8469079115 y 9788469079119). creado por la industrialización, sino más bien respondieron al proceso de la industrialización en sí mismo (como, por ejemplo, conseguir abundante mano de obra, obtener mercados compradores, etcétera). Varias sociedades de ayuda mutua proporcionaron la dirección compartida de riesgo por fuera de los lazos tradicionales de familia e iglesia. La extensión de los establecimientos de comidas rápidas y los restaurantes fue estimulada por las altas densidades de población. Y los partidos políticos comenzaron a reclutar adherentes en las zonas urbanas pobres, presentando candidatos más sensibles a las necesidades y los deseos de este tipo de gente.Shirky-2011, p. 3. Una de las cosas que Shirky señala en su obra es que Wikipedia concreta la inversión de cien millones de horas anuales (hasta 2009), lo que está muy bien, pero que es muy poco, al compararlo con los dos mil millones de horas en las que cada año los estadounidenses pasan mirando la televisión.Shirky-2011, p. 49. En resumen, aún resta mucho por hacer y por obtener. El tiempo libre La gente en el mundo industrial tiene mucho más tiempo libre que antes. Clay Shirky describió este ocio, considerado en su conjunto para el cuerpo social, como un enorme y prometedor "excedente cognoscitivo", y para ejemplificar presenta muchos esfuerzos y proyectos actualmente en marcha para usar este potencial con fines prosociales. Sin embargo, estas posibilidades y este excedente existen, en buena medida, como consecuencia de los procedimientos para ahorrar trabajo o hacerlo más productivo, que directa o indirectamente funcionan sobre la base de combustibles fósiles. Y, por cierto, muchos problemas que se relacionan con los combustibles fósiles deberían obligar a la gente a usar su ingenio y su esfuerzo y su capacidad, a efectos de asegurar la sostenibilidad ambiental y resolver también otras preocupaciones actuales vinculadas. Tomlinson y Silberman sugieren que un excelente uso de esta capacidad agregada y extraordinaria hoy día disponible se oriente eficientemente a ayudar a la sociedad para que se prepare de manera adecuada para un futuro con escasez de energía — es decir, un futuro que no necesariamente pueda continuar apoyándose en excedentes como los que se manifiestan hoy día a nivel corriente.Bill Tomlinson, M. Six Siberman, The cognitive surplus is made of frossil fuels, sitio digital 'First Monday', Peer-reviewed Journal on the Internet (volumen 17, núm. 11), 5 de noviembre del 2012. Lista de capítulos #Gin, Television, and Cognitive Surplus - Comparación del "Callejón de la Ginebra (Gin Craze)" y la televisión contemporánea, evaluando hábitos y efectos, y especulando sobre lo que la gente podría hacer si no mirara televisión. #Means - Discusión relativa a las protestas sobre el sonado caso de las importaciones de ternera de Estados Unidos en Corea del Sur, movilizaciones que fueron organizadas por fans del grupo surcoreano de música pop DBSK, y por extensión de este caso, capacidad de la gente para publicar en línea y para impactar sobre la sociedad. #Motive - Caso de los fans de Josh Groban que espontáneamente organizaron en línea un proyecto de caridad en su nombre; discusión sobre ficción de fans. #Opportunity - Trata el caso de los Z-boys, patinadores sobre ruedas en piscinas abandonadas de California, y creadores de la subcultura punk/skate. Analiza también el llamado ultimatum game o juego del ultimátum, en un contexto con recursos de Internet, y describe la historia del Apache HTTP Server (servidor web HTTP de código abierto) y del software Napster (servicio de distribución de archivos de música en formato MP3). #Culture - Analiza la diferencia entre "pago por anticipado" y "multa" o "pago punitorio" en el área del márketing. Presenta la historia del Colegio Invisible o "universidad filosófica". Trata también sobre la colaboración en línea entre estudiantes universitarios e investigadores, y repasa las características y posibilidades de PatientsLikeMe (una red social en el área de la salud). #Personal, Communal, Public, Civic - Analiza los casos de los sitios digitales CouchSurfing y eBay. #Looking for the Mouse - Analiza la historia de la industria editorial, y desarrolla consideraciones sobre las prácticas modernas en los negocios.Las Nuevas Herramientas de la Administración Moderna, sitio digital 'Monografías'. Crítica El excedente cognoscitivo o exceso cognoscitivo fue una liberación para los analistas y pensadores que discutían sobre Internet y sus efectos sobre la sociedad, pues muchos de ellos se sumaron a esta propuesta. Sin embargo, este acercamiento también fue criticado por otros, entre ellos por Farhad Manjoo del New York Times, por ser un enfoque excesivamente academicista, y por otorgar una admiración casi servil y calurosa a los ejemplos positivos del empleo en línea del excedente cognoscitivo. Por su parte, el autor Jonah Lehrer criticó lo que él mismo llamó la premisa de Shirky, y afirmó que ciertas formas de consumo, y en particular el consumo cultural, no son necesaria e intrínsecamente menos dignas que cuando se comparte o directamente cuando se produce. Trabajando más directamente sobre el concepto del "exceso" o "excedente" en sí mismo, Bill Tomlinson y Six Silberman,M. Six Silberman : Curriculum vitae, sitio digital personal. por su parte, han argumentado que los contextos identificados por Shirky como el "excedente cognoscitivo", manejado a través de las nuevas tecnologías de los medios de comunicación social, son el resultado de una combinación de factores económicos y culturales que nada tienen de excesivamente novedosos o extraordinarios.Bill Tomlinson, M. Six Silberman, The cognitive surplus is made of frossil fuels, sitio digital 'First Monday', Peer-reviewed Journal on the Internet (volumen 17, núm. 11), 5 de noviembre del 2012. Bibliografía de base * Shirky-2011 Clay Shirky, Cognitive Surplus: Creativity and Generosity in a Connected Age, Penguin (2011), ISBN 0141041609, 9780141041605, 978-1-59420-253-7. Breve referencia sobre el autor de la obra Clay Shirky es docente en el 'Interactive Telecommunications Program' ('Programa de Telecomunicaciones Interactivo') de la Universidad de Nueva York (NYU), donde investiga los efectos interrelacionados de las redes sociales y tecnológicas. También ha trabajado como consultor e investigador, integrando proyectos de diseño de redes, para varias y prestigiosas firmas, entre ellas Nokia, la BBC, News Corp, Microsoft, British Petroleum (BP), Global Business Network, la Biblioteca del Congreso, US Navy, el Gobierno de Libia y LEGO®. Y sus escritos y comentarios aparecen con frecuencia en periódicos tales como New York Times, Wall Street Journal, The Times (Londres), Harvard Business Review, Business 2.0 y Wired.Dan Schawbel, Personal Branding Interview: Clay Shirky, sitio digital 'Personal Branding Blog', 8 de junio del 2010. Breve referencia sobre la obra El autor de la frase emblemática "Here Comes Everybody" (que podría traducirse a español como "Aquí entra cualquiera" o "Aquí cualquiera es admitido" o "Aquí viene todo el mundo" o "Hacia aquí se dirige todo el mundo") revela cómo la nueva tecnología nos induce a cambiar de consumidores a colaboradores, de esta forma desatando un torrente de producción creativa que podría transformar nuestra sociedad de una manera muy radical. Por décadas, la tecnología fue solucionando ciertas cuestiones y facilitando muchas cosas, pero animó a la gente a malgastar su tiempo y su intelecto como consumidores más o menos pasivos y poco creativos. Pero hoy día, la tecnología finalmente ha madurado en una serie de aspectos, y a tal punto de verdaderamente impulsar el potencial humano a niveles que apenas podemos sospechar. Con respecto al denominado "Excedente Cognoscitivo", el gurú de Internet Clay Shirky pronostica sin titubeos los cambios emocionantes que todos disfrutaremos con la nueva tecnología digital unida a las telecomunicaciones, ya que los mismos permitirían potenciar al máximo nuestro talento y nuestra buena voluntad de hacer cosas, de una manera nunca antes vista, y sin las limitaciones y los impedimentos propios de otros tiempos, cuando las ideas también fluían pero en muchos casos se perdían por las urgencias del día a día, por las faltas de apoyo, y por las dificultades para comunicar, para compartir, y para colaborar. Los estadounidenses como ejemplo de sociedad moderna y desarrollada, supimos profundizar la urbanización, y mejorar la educación y los procesos productivos, y ello muy especialmente después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, durante el llamado "postwar boom" o boom de posguerra, teniendo así a nuestra disposición un excedente de intelecto, energía, tiempo libre, y posibilidades, — lo que Clay Shirky llamó "exceso cognoscitivo" o "excedente cognoscitivo". Pero esta abundancia, inicialmente y en los hechos, tuvo poco impacto sobre el bienestar social común, por una serie de cosas, y en particular porque la televisión consumió la "parte del león" de esos excedentes, animando a la gente a la pasividad, al aislamiento comunicacional, a la rutina, y a la comodidad. Actualmente y por primera vez, la gente comienza a comprender con cierta madurez que los nuevos medios de comunicación nos podrían permitir combinar nuestros esfuerzos y nuestras destrezas, de forma muy eficiente, y por añadidura a muy bajo coste operativo. Los resultados de este esfuerzo agregado involucran diversos instrumentos de apoyo a facilidades cognitivas y de difusión –como Wikipedia o Ushahidi–, que por ejemplo en su momento permitieron a kenianos esquivar la censura gubernamental, e informar abiertamente sobre actos de violencia (en tiempo real) en zonas de conflicto. Persuasivamente, Clay Shirky argumenta que este "exceso o excedente cognoscitivo" –más bien que ser una extraña o novedosa nueva expresión del comportamiento humano– en realidad en varios aspectos nos retrotrae a formas de colaboración que eran naturales en nuestra sociedad ya a principios del siglo XX. Este investigador también esboza en la obra, los enormes efectos que el "excedente cognoscitivo" generado con ayuda de las nuevas tecnologías podrían tener sobre la sociedad, y reflexiona sobre cómo podríamos mejor aprovechar y potenciar sus consecuencias. Shirky piensa que se inducirá una era de creatividad e innovación, como correlato de una mejora generalizada de la transparencia en todas las áreas de la sociedad, así como un aumento dramático de la productividad, lo que transformará radicalmente nuestra civilización. El impacto potencial del "excedente cognoscitivo" es enorme –afirma, señalando en particular que en unos pocos años, Wikipedia fue construido usando aproximadamente el uno por ciento de las horas que los estadounidenses pasan cada año mirando la TV. Y el proyecto "Wikipedia" y otros productos corrientes del "excedente cognoscitivo" son solamente la "punta del iceberg". Nuestra sociedad y nuestras propias vidas en el día a día, serán mejoradas dramáticamente, cuando aprendamos a mejor explotar nuestra buena voluntad para hacer cosas y nuestro tiempo libre.Dan Schawbel, Personal Branding Interview: Clay Shirky, sitio digital 'Personal Branding Blog', 8 de junio de 2010. Notas y referencias Véase también * Drive: The Surprising Truth About What Motivates Us, autor: Daniel H. Pink * ¿Qué está haciendo Internet con nuestras mentes?, autor: Nicholas George Carr * trabajo colaborativo * software colaborativo * crowdsourcing * Gin Craze * Gin Lane * lolcats Referencias externas * How cognitive surplus will change the world (Clay Shirky: Cómo el excedente cognitivo cambiará el mundo), 'TED: Ideas worth spreading', conferencia de Clay Shirky en inglés con subtítulos en castellano, junio 2010; comentario: Clay Shirky analiza el "excedente cognitivo", y discurre sobre lo que hacemos con nuestros ciclos cerebrales libres; mientras estamos ocupados editando Wikipedia, publicando en Ushahidi (y, sí, por qué no decirlo, imaginando o puliendo un LOLcats), estamos construyendo sin duda un mundo mejor, más cooperativo y con más posibilidades. Clay Shirky argumenta que la historia del mundo moderno podría ser enfocada como la historia de los modos de discusión, donde los cambios de medios de comunicación en buena medida determinan qué tipo de argumentos son posibles — lo que naturalmente tiene profundas implicaciones sociales y políticas. * Cognitive Surplus: The Great Spare-Time Revolution, revista mensual Wired, 24 de mayo de 2010. Categoría:Libros de 2010 Categoría:Ensayos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Libros de sociología Categoría:Libros de economía